


Crisp Kringle

by Katzedecimal



Series: The Kitchen God's Strife [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Texting, cookery gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock just won't give up, he is <i>determined</i> to cook a special treat for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisp Kringle

[17:13 John Watson] Sherlock, what the bloody hell?  
[17:14 John Watson] Sherlock  
[17:16 John Watson] Sherlock?  
[17:17 John Watson] Sherlock?

[17:19 SH] Did you know that shortbread biscuits are flammable?

[17:20 John Watson] Is that why there's a smoking ruin where the microwave used to be?

[17:20 SH] Yes.

[17:21 John Watson] Bloody hell, Sherlock  
[17:21 John Watson] You can't bake shortbread biscuits in the microwave, Sherlock. 

[17:22 SH] I know that.

[17:23 John Watson] Then why didn't you use the bloody cooker? It has an oven. For baking things like shortbread biscuits.

[17:24 SH] I know that.  
[17:24 SH] That would be how I baked the shortbread biscuits prior to attempting to put chocolate on them.

[17:25 John Watson] You tried putting chocolate on them? Chocolate dipped shortbread biscuits?   
[17:25 John Watson] The microwave is usually pretty good for making chocolate sauce.   
[17:26 John Watson] The chocolate's less likely to scorch.  
[17:26 John Watson] I love chocolate dipped shortbread.

[17:27 SH] I know.  
[17:27 SH] I didn't want to bother with the mess of making sauce., so I put the chocolate pieces onto the shortbread biscuits and put them in the microwave to melt the chocolate.  
[17:28 SH] Only the biscuits caught fire before the chocolate melted.

[17:29 John Watson] Oh God.

[17:29 SH] Burst into flames, really.

[17:30 John Watson] Oh God, Sherlock!

[17:30 SH] **Then** the chocolate melted.  
[17:30 SH] And scorched.

[17:31 John Watson] Oh my God.  
[17:31 John Watson] I'm crying laughing.

[17:32 SH] The microwave didn't take to it at all kindly.

[17:32 John Watson] No, I see it didn't.   
[17:33 John Watson] Sherlock, why were you even doing this?

[17:34 SH] Because you like shortbread biscuits at Christmas.   
[17:34 SH] And you're particularly fond of chocolate dipped shortbread.  
[17:35 SH] John?

[17:36 John Watson] Where are you now?

[17:37 SH] Shopping for a new microwave.

[17:37 John Watson] On Christmas Eve??   
[17:38 John Watson] This late, on Christmas Eve, you're trying to buy another microwave. 

[17:39 SH] It would seem I'm not the only one.

[17:40 John Watson] Last minute shoppers. The crowds must be fierce.  
[17:41 John Watson] It couldn't wait a few days?  
[17:42 John Watson] Sherlock?  
[17:43 John Watson] Sherlock?

[17:44 SH] I knew you'd be angry about it.  
[17:45 SH] John.

[17:46 John Watson] Just come home, Sherlock.  
[17:46 John Watson] After Christmas, we'll go shopping together and buy another microwave.  
[17:47 John Watson] Maybe two. One for your experiments.   
[17:47 John Watson] We'll hit the sales.  
[17:48 John Watson] Come home, Sherlock.

[17:49 SH] Alright.  
[17:49 SH] John.  
[17:50 SH] I'm sorry.

[17:50 John Watson] Don't be, you great git.  
[17:51 John Watson] I just found one of the survivors.  
[17:51 John Watson] It's quite honestly the best shortbread I've ever had.


End file.
